I Wish, I Wish
by jakebritish
Summary: Who wants who more? Dirk or Jake?


****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! Uh, I'm kinda rusty on writing about Hamsteak, please forgive~ This is based off of an RP that happened a few nights ago and I thought I should write it out because it sounded cute. No more chapters after this, sorry. :x I have a few more one-shot fic things on my Tumblr ( ) that I might post here soon. But for now, here's a little DirkJake. c: You're welcome.****

**==Dirk: Enter bubble.**

You blink, your vision still a little hazy, and something blurry comes into view. A blob of a… Person… With hair… And glasses. It was none other than your best bro, Jake English. You were very happy to see him and-

Oh, wait.

No, there it is again.

That feeling that your stomach could throw itself out of your mouth at any given time. That feeling that you hate more than anything else on the planet. You've had a crush on Jake for as long as you can remember, you just didn't know how to come right out and say it. That is, if you ever decided to man up and do just that. You refrain from biting your lip and you thank every higher power there is that you have your shades to block your eyes. Without them, it would be a two man game of 20 questions and you weren't up for being pressed for answers. He always knew how to get information out of you and it's almost shocking how he manages to do it.

_Every._

_Single._

_Time._

You push all thoughts aside and start treapsing around the bubbled reality of Jake's room, avoiding all dream guns and ammo in the process. You knew this would play off any awkward nervousness there was and drop any suspicion. "Hey, Jake! I'm in your dream bubble!" You say, almost like an overzealous kindergartener.

Jake chuckles quietly and nods. "Yeah, Dirk. How're you, chum?"

Something in your mind clicked. He wanted Jake to know. He had went too long without knowing and it was driving you crazy. You wanted to hold him and never let go. To lace your rough hands with his warm and soft ones. To sit on his lap and kiss away the sadness when he's upset. To run your fingers through his coarse black hair when you're laying next to him. These feelings were driving you mad. You gulp hard and step a little closer. "Oh, uh… I'm doing good, Jake. What about you?"

Jake squinted, wary of your change of tone. "Oh… That's good, Dirk," He licked his lips and ran his teeth over his bottom lip — god, you _love_ when he does that — and he continued speaking, "I'm fine. Just kind of here." His expression changed from wary to completely confused as he took a step back. He furrowed his brows when he realized that you were taking small steps towards him.

You furrow your brow, "What'sa matter, Jake? Am I making yo-"

"Should I ask Jane out?" Jake blurted.

_What._

You blink, trying to soak in what he just said. You end up just repeating your thoughts.

"What?"

"Should I… Ask… Jane... out…?" He reiterated slowly.

Wait, no! You never knew that Jake liked Jane so much! You felt the pain about 5 swords in your chest and your stomach felt heavy; like a rock that was going to eat you from the inside out. You suddenly feel something that you've never felt: defeat. Defeated by Jake English. Your battle is done, put your weapon down and walk away slowly because it's no use. You feel unbelievably stupid. You can't believe you even tried; you should have saw this coming. Jake and Jane, Jane and Jake. It just doesn't ring right with you. You give in to not being stoic and put your hand behind your head. He looks at you expectantly, as if waiting for a life-or-death answer.

"Y-Yeah uh, sure, if you w-want!" You had to force the words out of your throat. Jake sensed something was up. He took a step towards you. "Are you okay?"

You shrugged it off. "I'm fine."

After a long silence, Jake shoved his hands in his pockets. "So… What are we supposed to do in a dream bubble?"

Still feeling a bit woozy, you answer, "I don't know. I mean, I was going to-"

Shit. Cover it up, Dirk. Cover it up and hurry.

"Nevermind."

"What were you going to do?"

_Fuck._

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, tell me."

"It's no big deal, Jake!"

You look down enough to get the awkward tension out of the air, then you notice Jake's "adventure shoes" come into view. You feel his heat radiating onto you. You smell his scent — sweat with the lightest hint of cologne — waft over you. You look up at him and he runs his teeth over his bottom lip again, eyebrows furrowed. He looks worried. Not worried about a personal matter, but worried for you. You look anywhere but his green eyes and right over his shoulder, you catch sight of Mystique from X-Men on his wall. You flinch away slightly when he reaches up to take off your shades. He's able to pinch one of the edges and ease them off. He almost catches you offguard when he leans down and captures your lips to his.

It's almost a weird feeling, having someone else's mouth on your own for the first time. Its warm and unfamiliar, albeit a little overwhelming at first, if it's with someone you really like. Your hands fly up and your eyes shoot open. You catch sight of his slightly tanned cheek and his closed eye. That feeling returns to your stomach and you let your eyes flutter shut, resting your hands on his shoulder and turning your head slightly, so your nose wasn't crushed against his cheek. When he pulls away, your eyes dart open and are staring directly into his still-closed eyes. He let's them flutter open slowly — cutest thing that you've ever seen him do — and you soak in the intensity of his eyes from how close you two are.

"S-Sorry…" The corner of his mouth turned up slightly and he let out a breathy chuckle.

"N-No its fine! I actually… didn't mind?" You admitted.

"Oh," He trailed off, "I don't know why I stopped, then."

You smile, cupping his face. "You think we could… Maybe… Do it again?"

You didn't need a word of approval or protest; you knew Jake wanted to kiss you again just by the smirk that crossed over his face. You watch his eyes flutter shut and lean in again, waiting for the feeling of his lips on yours. God, he's _beautiful_. So beautiful.

**==Jake: Wake up.**


End file.
